Pokemon Adventures Book 1: Turquoise, Jasper, & Ammolite
by Water Titan
Summary: Three Lakes. Three trainers. Sinnoh gave births to legends in trios. When three trainers are faced with adversity, legends are formed from their rise. Turquoise, Jasper, and Ammolite are the latest in a generation of legends. Can they surpass the legacy before them and save Sinnoh from destruction?
1. VS Venonat: Legends Part 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to my story! This is the first book in a series I'm writing. Hopefully, it'll be finished the way I want it to be. I have a lot of plans to manipulate known facts and add my own into the fray as well.**

 **Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Pokémon Adventures: Turquoise, Jasper, & Ammolite

Chapter 1: VS Venonat – Legends Part 1

 _Location: Twinleaf Town  
Date: August 4_ _th_ _, 3000  
Time: 8:45am_

Legends. Tales of mystery and wonder. In ancient times, people created these tales to explain the world about them. From the creation of the universe down to the birth emotions. There was a tale for it all. And they were recorded for all to read. The people of Sinnoh took great pleasure in their mythos. Many even claimed legends began in Sinnoh!

The region of legends. No better title than that, one trainer decided. A sentiment he's heard from many his age. Many loved Sinnoh for its history. The rich culture matched only by Johto but surpassed by Alola. But never tell a Sinnohian that.

No, they refused to accept that defeat.

This trainer knew the legends well. The tales of mountains that scarped the heavens and punched holes to the other side. Of the great lakes brimmed with human essence. Of times where humans and pokémon dined together as equals and forged bonds of everlasting friendship and love. Of titans of grand power who sculpted the world from raw strength. Or the renegade man who was finally conquered by an extraordinary presence.

 _Everyone oughta know 'em_ , he scoffed, folding his arms behind his head. He took to this quiet trail with ease, eying the wild pokémon who scampered by him. No challengers, he sighed. A quick battle wouldn't hurt, but he had a mission. Afterwards, he could train to his heart's content.

Training in Sinnoh became part of the legend itself. Although, there was no legendary town like Kanto's Pallet Town. That very town spawned the genius, Professor Oak and the first three Pokédex Holders! There was no competition. But Sinnoh had legends for each of its towns and cities.

Many of which he learned in school. The trainer sighed with a smile. Those were the days. He tapped a heal ball on his belt, releasing his partner in a burst of light and small. A small, green and pink creature with leafy scythes for hands. The creature thrilled, soaking in the sunlight before settling into a yawn.

"C'mon, Kiri—we're almost there," he proclaimed with a smile.

Back home, the elders talked a lot about these legends. Taught him and others at young for the lessons to blossom into paths of greatness. Legends in the making, his teacher called his class, especially when their eyes shined with wholesome hope and pleasure. Or when their adrenaline pumped through their veins. Words of encouragement never fail to sprout from their lips in times of dread.

He was certain the residents of Twinleaf Town were no different. Especially when they lived so close to one of the three great lakes. He entered the small town with a smile. People moved about their business early this morning with pokémon by their side. All he needed was for one of them to point him in the right direction—

"I tell you it's true," a youngster wailed to a crowd. The trainer groaned and rubbed his ears. Leave it to a brat to overuse his squeaky voice. Though it should be for good reason. The boy's clothes were tattered and ripped— _probably from thorns_ , the trainer reasoned—with mud caked on his bare skin. His youthful tan marred with bruises and, if the trainer's eyes were correct, a burn across his forearm.

"There's a monster in the lake! It attacked me and my nidoran!"

A monster in Lake Verity? The trainer frowned. Too farfetched for his taste. Powerful pokémon never lingered along the lakefront, so the merchants told him. The most dangerous any trainer encountered was a choleric gyarados!

 _There's no such thing as monsters,_ he scoffed by opened his ears regardless. The kid had a story, no doubt about it. Perhaps it would prove to be a challenge for him.

Though his hopes weren't high. In recent years, Twinleaf Town failed to produce capable trainers—

"The boy speaks truth, if only misguided," the trainer blinked. An elderly man took the boy's side with a pleasant smile. Eyes narrowed with wisdom as leaned against his cane. "There's always been a force protecting the lakefront. A guardian blessed by Lady Mesprit herself. It serves to protect the grounds from intruders."

 _A guardian_ , the trainer scoffed. What importance lied within Lake Verity to deserve such a being? A being blessed by the lake guardian herself? Completely unnecessary if you asked him. And the crowd around him shared his thoughts if their whispers were any indication.

Something soft brushed against his leg and he smiled. Kiri stood at his feet, pleading to him with those big, beautiful eyes of hers. How could he resist? He gathered her into his arms and turned back to scene,

Clearly, the elder saw no reason to stop. He only adjusted his kimono and tapped his cane against the lush grass. It amazed him how the soft, melodic sound managed to quiet the confused herd of people. He knew teachers killed to have that superpower, especially on that last day of classes.

"Now, now," The elder smiled, gingerly tapping the pokéball on his cane. "We all knew of the legend."

The ball snapped open and released a pokémon before them all. A beautiful one with glowing, white fur. It became the perfect contrast with its pitch-black skin exposed only by its paws, it's feline face and oval-shaped crest on its forehead. Not to mention the scythe-like tail and crescent horn jutted out from its forehead.

But all its featured paled in comparison to its eyes. Sharp, red orbs that pierced through his soul. He saw glimpses of the wisdom they held, but something them froze him to his core. Those cold eyes demanded something from the trainer that he wasn't prepared give.

Something he could never regain.

He flinched. Not his proudest moment, but it happened. And the pokémon reacted with a snarl as it tensed its lithe form.

"You feel it, Absol?" The man said in a graveled whisper. At once, the strange pokémon—absol, he heard about the species, but never encountered one in person—eased off but kept those eyes fixated on him. The elder stroked its forehead and locked eyes with the trainer. "Young man, what is your name."

Part of him wanted nothing more than to flip the old geezer off. If there was one thing, he hated was unwanted attention. But he shrunk under the questioning gaze of the crowd. Of course, they were wrapped up in his every word—baring down him with their millions of eyes.

"Paxton," he spoke softly, holding Kiri closer for comfort. He was thankful his partner glared at the absol and waved its arms for battle. Kiri was always ready to defend him. "Paxton Lotus of Floaroma Town. This is my partner pokémon, Kiri the formantis."

The geezer nodded with a strange smile. But Paxton couldn't place why it disturbed him. "You all remember the legend," the geezer spoke again. "A child blessed with verity. Discovered by the peaceful flower." Paxton groaned. Of course, this had something to do with him. No wonder he didn't trust the geezer. "Tell me, young one. What has brought you to his town?"

This had to be a trick question. No trainers came to this town without one goal in mind. A common decision amongst trainers to explore supposed mystical hotspots.

A rite of passage.

"To see the lake guardian with my own eyes," So why did the words leave his mouth? What compelled him to answer such an obvious question? "And start my journey with an adventure."

"An adventure," The man smiled. A knowing smile Paxton saw plentifully on his father's face. "An adventure intertwined with the red strings. Yes, you certainly shall receive one. Follow me, please youngling."

 _Something tells me I shoulda stayed in Floaroma Town_

* * *

Suddenly, staying in Floaroma Town felt like the right move. Paxton sighed and ran a hand through his curly green hair. But he had to admit. He never guessed Lake Verity was like this. Granted, those legends formed his perception. Most of the western Sinnohian legends seemed so farfetched. From the ghosts who spirited away young children to his town being desolate by blessed by a powerful being.

Though he supposed there was some truth to them.

Paxton heard all the legends of Lake Verity. Stories of a grand lake filled with playful pokémon. The young bounded with joyful abundance in search of playmates. The old always observed from a distance. Sometimes rare and foreign pokémon even migrated for solitude and protection under the lake's grand authority. All made possible by the beautiful being who blessed the land with tranquility.

Legends, Paxton grumbled, constructed for the public.

The exterior failed to marvel him. Instead…it possessed an eerie aura. Haunting even as the chilly breeze rustled the trees. He wrinkled his nose. He could almost taste it. Thick and heavy as it weighed down on the towering trees. Silencing the young starlies as their chirps echoed sporadically.

 _Yet I don't hear a single wing beat._

The interior disappointed him even more. A fog darkened his view just as the geezer told him. Though he hoped he was wrong. For a legendary lake, this place was…dull! Where were the pokémon? He'd even take a random trainer!

 _Guess the_ Beast of Lake Verity _scared 'em off_ , Paxton frowned and folded his arms. To think they really roped him into this. If you asked him, the brat lied, and the geezer just played it up. Twinleaf Town might not have powerful trainers, but he doubted none of them could handle whatever lived in this lake.

Thought it didn't explain the silence. He couldn't even hear his footsteps! Or his breath even as it crystalized in front of him.

 _Wait, what?_ He froze and exhaled. Sure enough, his breath crystalized before it faded into the fog. _But that's impossible! It's still summer!_

"Kiri, I don't like this," he shivered and looked down at his partner. Kiri gazed up him and smiled. She nodded and pointed to a path. "Yeah…let's get moving."

He never thought silence rattled him like this. But perhaps it was lake? Lake Verity. The Lake of Emotions. This place almost drained it all from him. And the silence? That was the real kicker.

Lake Verity, the lake of truth, was silent. And with each step, Paxton dreaded he'd discover why.

 _This is the life of a trainer, right?_ He gulped, taking the right path like the geezer said.

His father recited tales of adventure and mystery numerous times before bed. As a child, he longed to explore forbidden areas and encounter strange pokémon.

Just like his father.

 _Shape up, Paxton! You got this!_

Confidence. The greatest task of all was its development. Paxton never considered himself timid, but confident was a stretch. He conjured the nerve to set out to this lake, but its aura slaughtered his strength. How did the townsfolk live near this toxic place?

"Kiri, do you feel this?" The young mantis was his only source of comfort as he held her to his chest. She, however, didn't share his sentiment. If Paxton wasn't mistaken, she appeared calm. "Kiri?"

Kiri glanced at him. Her sparkling red eyes gleamed with purpose and clarity. She nodded to him and rubbed his arms.

That he heard.

"Do you see something?"

 _(Fomantis.)_ Kiri nodded and pointed her arm. A leftward path, he noted. Distinctly different from the elder's advice. "Keep to the right," he droned with that absol nodding in agreement. "Keep to the right and you will find your adventure."

 _Keep right_ , Paxton frowned. The rightward path was clearer. Masked in a thin fog but parted perfectly by the trees. _But Kiri says go left_ , a darker path with a heavy fog.

 _(Fo! Fomantis!)_

Sharp pains blossomed from his arms and he bit his lip. His father warned him well of loud sounds. "Nngh, Kiri? What was that for?"

 _(Fo!)_ Kiri wretched herself free from his hold and waved her arms. Her features were tensed as though battle was imminent, but he saw no enemies. _(Fo—tis! F—a—s! F—!)_

"Kiri," Paxton flinched. His voice—it grew raspy. A hand shot to his throat, but he flinched. Cold and numb. His fingertips especially as he stroked his throat harder to gain sensation. "Wha—ening?"

 _My voice!_ Paxton stumbled back and gripped his throat. Only seconds had passed, but the cold deepened. His arms numbed as he fought to keep them in use. His legs trembled as he leaned against something smooth. Paxton hoped it was a tree. _What's happening? I-I can't breathe!_

Spots dotted his vision and his blinks didn't deter their growth. Thoughts raged in a wildfire as his eyes darted back and forth. Everything blurred. But he felt so cold. So numb. So distant from himself.

The world stopped moving. Kiri vanished.

And Paxton saw darkness.

* * *

 _I should've stayed in Floaroma Town_ , Paxton groaned. Never had this pain wrecked through his body. The aches reached passed his muscles and rattled his bones as his chest heaved. Lead eyelids struggled to open. Only seconds did he manage before they snapped shut. He had a feeling it wasn't from the sunlight either.

 _Is this really what being a trainer's about?_ Paxton hoped not. He lifted his back up from the soft grass but didn't get far. His body couldn't do it just yet. _Damn this sucks._

 _(Fomantis!)_

Paxton finally managed to sit up and when a green blur tackled his chest. A flare of pain burned through his veins and he groaned. The feeling, however, didn't last long. Not when the bundle of joy bounded onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. The soft bulb caressed his skin as those sickle-arms hugged his skin.

"Kiri," His raspy voice sounded through the air. "What happened? Where—huh? It's not cold anymore."

That odd chill. Paxton frowned and flexed his fingers. Their reaction was sluggish, but without those painful needles digging into his skin. A start, he supposed.

 _(Fo…Fomantis.)_

"I'm sorry I worried you, Kiri," Paxton smiled and pulled his partner into his chest. Warmth blossomed through his skin and he tightened his hold. The remnants of that deathly chill burned away from Kiri's presence. And his heartbeat filled his ears. "I'm sorry I dragged us here. I just wanted to prove myself. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Paxton blinked away fresh tears. Crying solved nary a problem. His father taught him that years ago. However, it felt right once his emotions whirled free from his control. Despite his best efforts, those hot tears streaked down his sienna skin.

He sobbed loud and hard as his body shock and quivered. The strange fear clasped at his heart as dark thoughts ran rampant. All he saw was his body collapsing against that tree, sliding down as his muscles gave in to the cold. The chills snatching at his throat as he fought for air to fill his lungs. The darkness as it swallowed his mind whole and refused to let go.

"I-I'm sorry, Kiri! I'm so-so sorry!"

 _(Starly!)_

Paxton blinked his watery eyes as another chirp echoed through the air. He followed the sound and found the source perched at his side. A starly if he remembered right. An odd bird with timid mannerisms. He never knew one to approach humans without the comfort of its flock.

 _(Shinx!)_

Now, this was odd. A starly was expected. The young birds claimed the lake as their own for numerous reasons. Shinx, on the other hand, rarely strayed this far from their home. Nor did they accept the company of bird pokémon so freely. Yet, here this shinx was, sitting beside the starly with a smirk. A smug one that challenged anyone to test its might in battle.

The abnormal pair recited speeches comprised of chirps and growls before they took off. Paxton frowned. Bizarre, but he supposed it was for the best. He still had to discover this so-called Beast of Lake Verity.

 _And_ , Paxton gulped and wiped his eyes, _defeat it._

That meant—despite the aches, Paxton climbed to his feet with Kiri in his arms—he had ways to travel if he wanted to make it to the lakefront. No more setbacks, he decided with a grin. He took a step forward and paused once the breeze whisked passed. Fresh with the scent of life and—

 _Huh?_ Paxton's hazel eyes widened. He was here. Lake Verity. It looked just like the pictures. However, there was the strange aura from the exterior. This time, it was subdued. Chirps and splashing water echoed through his ears. He could see it now. The starlies claimed the skies with their chirps and the goldeens danced through the clear waters with elegance. Paxton always loved how their tails billowed like a ballroom dance when they leapt free of the water.

 _How did I get here?_ Paxton frowned and glanced down at his partner. _Kiri couldn't have dragged me. So, what—_

 _(Veno-NAT!)_

Paxton thanked Arceus his father trained his battle reflexes. He barely saw the comets of green light slice through the sky before he moved. His sluggish muscles, however, floundered to his commands. A graceful leap disfigured into a stumbling tumble and roll. It was better than nothing, even as his forehead throbbed.

Though, he counted himself lucky his body reacted at all. Whatever that attack was, it scorched where he stood, launching soil and dead grass into the skies.

 _Th-That coulda been me,_ Paxton tensed and scrambled to his feet. Kiri needed no commands. She squirmed out of his arms and tensed for battle. _Was that the beast?_

 _(Fo!)_ Kiri's shout came just in time. Paxton dove again as those comets barreled passed him. Kiri was on the move, launching a barrage of glowing, spiraling leaves at the mystery attacker. Just like they practiced, he realized, she kept moving. _(Fomantis!)_

 _Kiri's on the offense, but where's the beast?_ There weren't many places to hide in this clearing. The tall grass was the closest, but— _what was that?_

It was fast, but Paxton knew he saw it. A purple mass sped passed and those lime comets followed soon after.

"Kiri, the beast is using the grass to hide! Trim it with _Razor Leaf_!"

 _(Fo! Fo!)_ Kiri wasted no time. Before he knew it, the grass shortened, and sharped leaves ripped through the air. In the epicenter stood Kiri with her scythe arms posed for combat. And that beast circled her. This time, he clearly saw the creature. It moved quite fast with those clodhopper feet.

 _(Venonat!)_ The beast paused, but Paxton wished it hadn't. The title of beast suited it perfectly by his qualifications. Giant red, dotted-eyes, stubby paws, a pincer mouth, and twin antennas stuck out of its unsightly purple fur. Paxton almost felt sorry such a hideous creature existed. No sane trainer would ever raise it.

Hideous or not, this creature attacked him and terrorized the residents of Twinleaf. It was his mission to defeat it. "Kiri, get in close with _Leaf Blade_!" Kiri rushed forward with his scythes glowing a vibrant green. The beast posed itself to dodge, but it never did. Kiri scored a direct slash across its chest. "Yes! Now, batter it with _Fury Cutter_!"

Paxton knew not what kind of pokémon this beast was. However, it mattered not once fury cutter came into play. With each slash, Kiri's attack power increased. And the beast's buzzes evolved into cries of pain as Kiri continued her onslaught.

"Yes! That's the way! Kiri, it's time to kill this atrocious aroma! _Leaf—_ "

 _(Fo!)_ Paxton froze. A mangled cry rung through his ears. Nothing like the beast's vibrating tones. _Kiri?_ Before his eyes, his partner pokémon collapsed, using her arms for support. _(F-Fo…)_

 _But how?!_

 _(Veno!)_ Paxton watched in horror as the air rippled around Kiri before she was smacked away by an invisible force. _(Venonat!)_

 _ **Reeee!**_

 _No_ , Paxton watched in horror as the beast's giant eyes shined in a lime green light. It shook its mangy purple fur and orbs of a familiar light wiggled free. _That's the move!_

"Kiri!" Paxton screamed, but it fell on deaf ears. The orbs streaked at speeds beyond his comprehension until they moved into comets of lime energy. And pelted Kiri with reckless abandon. "No!"

Paxton didn't feel himself scramble to his feet and force his tired legs to run and dive for his partner. He scoped her into his arms and pressed her against his chest. Like the fighter she was, Kiri wiggled and slapped his arms. She wanted to fight, but Paxton refused to let her. Not when she sustained—

 _Poisoned?_ Sure enough, her brilliant green hair was diluted with streaks of purple. _But when?_

 _(Venonat!)_ Paxton glared at the beast, but his edge melted away. The beast stared at them with those unmoving eyes with those orbs hovering around them. Paxton lost count of how many loomed over them, but the dread weighed heavy on his shoulders. _(Veno—!)_

"Motha," A calm, melodious voice washed over the field. And the beast paused. Those orbs dissipated in spark of lime light and the creature settled down. It hobbled passed Paxton with a certain bounce that Paxton didn't appreciate. "That's enough."

Paxton turned around. That beast—Motha, the voice dubbed it—stood at the foot of the lake. Something floated down beside it. Another hideous monstrosity. Light green with beady eyes and red mouth. All concealed within a weird, translucent green sphere. The new creature thrilled and…spoke?

 _Yeah_ , Paxton groaned, _they're speaking to each other. Great._

The last thing he needed was a team-up. Though—his heavy hand lingered at his belt—he supposed his team could handle them.

"That's enough fighting, please," the same voice spoke and again. Paxton followed it to the source and gasped.

A trainer climbed out of the crystal blue waters. His curly black hair clung to his beautiful, hazelnut skin as the water dripped down his toned body. Clothed only in a pair of black, square leg briefs decorated with bugs and bubbles. He brushed back a lock from his face and revealed sparkling sky-blue eyes. As light as the heavens above, but something about them appeared shattered to Paxton.

Almost like pain marred his soul.

He'd seen that look before. His father wore it plenty when his anniversary came around.

"Who are you?" He spoke again with that same melodious quality. Only this time, there was a noticeable edge like a cliff blocking a powerful wave. "What are you doing in Lake Verity?"

Paxton didn't know how to respond. His lip quivered as he tightened his grip on his injured partner. This trainer must have raised that beast for it to respond to him. He caused that boy and Kiri to gain such injuries. He was the enemy.

So why was his heart pounding through his chest?

"M-My name is Paxton, Paxton Lotus of Floaroma Town," he gulped and dipped a hand to his belt. "I'm here to defeat the Beast of Lake Verity."

The trainer paused at that. It was strange. Paxton felt the heated anger raise through the teen's body. His features, however, never changed. It was his eyes that gave him way. The shattered look solidified and his eyes darkened with flecks of gray. Like a hurricane ravaged the land and Paxton was powerless to stop it.

"I am the guardian of Lake Verity," He spoke with harsh gravel. _Guardian? So that legend is real?_ "My name is Turquoise. Turquoise Yukule."


	2. VS Absol: Legends Part 2

**My Bad y'all! I actually started this chapter a long time ago and was supposed to post it, but I fell into depression for a good year and then I was still dealing with college stuff along with a new leadership position. It was a lot going on for me mentally and I wasn't prepared lol. But I'm better now! And I'm back to writing! Uploading this and an edited chapter 1 as well! I hope you like them!**

* * *

Pokémon Adventures: Turquoise, Jasper, & Ammolite

Chapter 2: VS Absol – Legends Part 2

 _Location: Lake Verity  
Date: August 4_ _th_ _, 3000  
Time: 11:00am_

" _I am the guardian of Lake Verity. My name is Turquoise. Turquoise Yukule."_

The Guardian of Lake Verity. Reciting it alone sent anxiety through his soul. Carrying out his tasks? Now that was a whole other battle. He only hoped he was ready for it. To think Lady Mesprit chose him just like past guardian and Pokédex Holder, Diamond! But how did someone like him even hold a candle to Diamond?

Lady Mesprit made it seem so simple. Protect the lake and its inhabitants, she told him. But she never mentioned how to deal with stress. Only about the lake's legend. Blessed children chosen to wield a mere portion of her emotional powers. And she only chose the worthy.

A being like her couldn't afford a mistake.

 _I guess she's right_ , he sighed and brushed a wet lock of hair from his face. Lady Mesprit wouldn't trust him if he couldn't handle it. So, it was only fair for him to trust her judgement.

 _Lady Mesprit's usually right 'bout these things_ , he smiled, nodding at Reuno. The solosis thrilled and snuggled into his bare chest before resting in his arms. Reuno loved any chance for cuddling. And Turquoise adored squeezing his squishy body. Squishy pokémon gave the best hugs!

"Guard-Guardian of…Lake Verity?" Oh, that's right. Turquoise nearly forgotten about the plucky intruder. Master Doryu hated when did that. Zoning out makes a careless trainer, master recited. Eventually, Turquoise knew the lesson would click. But for now…this little mishap stayed a secret.

Still, the intruder wasn't in the most flattering position. Or even a threatening one! Sitting back with a slack jaw and wide eyes. Quite the sight, but not preferable. Not unless he wanted a mouthful of flies. Though the real pain came his pokémon. That strange grass-type clenched in his arms moaned in pain as she fought to herself. But the poison made battling the last thing she'd be capable of.

Poor girl, he frowned, glancing at Motha. She seemed proud and he didn't blame her. Motha never did play with his safety.

"So, the legend is true? Then what about the beast?"

…Clearly, this kid wasn't from around here. Well, either that or he's immensely ignorant. Personally, Turquoise preferred the former. The ignorant made for poor conversation. Especially when they're set in their ways. Though must were—even the most educated. However, everyone in Twinleaf Town knew the truth of the legend. A child of the lake blessed with empathy. Said to a link between humanity and emotions.

Even then, people made it hard. Crafting these situations with foreign trainers. The gall sent sparks of anger surging through his veins. The red wildfire burned passed his bones and through his mind. Innocent or not, the intruder played his part, the wildfire raged. It coiled around him brain and screamed for retribution. This must be what gyarados felt daily. But if it was, he felt sorry for them. Experiencing these destructive sparks made thinking horrific. But to live with it? Now that couldn't be healthy for the soul.

 _Stop_ , he inhaled. The fresh air soothed the raging beast, siphoning away pieces of its toxic anger. _Don't let it overwhelm you._

He exhaled, just as Master Doryu taught him. Breathing had always a relaxing part of his regimen. The one he performed with ease. With the air leaving his lungs, the anger uncoiled and dissipated into a burst of red sparkles.

"There is no _Beast of Lake Verity_ ," Turquoise scoffed. "You should leave. The people of Twinleaf Town fooled you."

"Then what about that kid, huh?" Bold kid. Turquoise sighed, running a hand through his hair. Why couldn't it simple? Just one day without meaningless conflict. But the kid wasn't to blame, he supposed. Even as he climbed to his feet and leveled furious glare with those sparkling, emerald eyes of his. Under the morning light, they glowed against sienna skin and brought out the color of his matching hair. Kinky coils just like his, only shorter and with the sides shaven down.

 _Maybe I should try that style one day? …Nah, I'm good._

"He came outta here bruised and battered! Did you do that, _Guardian_?!"

…When did it end? A new accusation everyday—he never hurt anyone! This time, the anger didn't stop at his brain. It seeped through his pores in faint red waves. He gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, and glared. If there was one thing Turquoise wasn't, it was an assailant. And no one would put that on him. Not again.

If it wasn't for Reuno squirming in his arms, he might have allowed the anger to overwhelm him. A cruel temptation.

"I did nothing more than defeat his nidoran. Whatever happened on his way out, I can't speak on."

"Don't lie! I know you did it! Nothing else in this lake coulda did that, _Beast_!"

 _Beast_ , he winced. Townsfolk called him many names over the years. But none hurt worse than beast. To think they really saw him as less than human. For powers Lady Mesprit blessed him with.

 _Don't make eye contact_ , he recited. He cycled through the breathing techniques just like Master Doryu taught him, but… Those technique helped when he was angry. Not when pain stabbed him in the gut and twisted its cruel knife. How did breathing settle the sadness he felt that people hated him so. And sought only to berate him for something he couldn't control.

 _You hafta say…calm._

"Don't call me that." His voice came small as tears welled in his eyes. Reuno nuzzled his chest and for mere moments, Turquoise felt warmth blossom through his freezing body. Sadness always had that effect on his. Draining his warmth until it left behind a freezing husk. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why to hurt so much.

"I'm no beast." Reuno brushed against him and he smiled. Leave it to his pokémon to cheer up his horrid mood. "Just a trainer with special abilities. Nothing more. My name is Turquoise Yukule, and you may leave."

Reuno thrilled in his arms and snuggled closer. He laughed. Reuno always loved his one-on-one moments with Turquoise. And he adored them. Reuno knew just what to do to keep his emotions in cheek. Then again, psychic-types had a knack for this work.

Intruder-Kid scoffed and placed his pokémon on the ground. What had he called her? Kiri? Yeah that sounded right. With his hands free, he dug into his knapsack and yanked out a package. Wonderfully wrapped with his favorite pattern of bubbles and bugs. And a sky-blue tag that made the brat scowl.

"Turquoise Yukule, huh? Well, Professor Kapok wanted you to have this."

Professor Kapok? Turquoise frowned. He heard that name somewhere before. Even a face came to mind! But it slipped right out of his grasp. A distant memory, he frowned. What did a pokémon researcher want with him?

Whoever he was, this Professor Kapok knew something about him. He wrapped the package in his favorite pattern of bugs and bubbles. And even gave it a sky-blue tag to make his eyes.

Turquoise nodded to Motha. "Thanks, I guess." Motha's eyes shined and the package floated out of the boy's arms. Sure enough, that was his name on the tag. "Sorry, don't have a tip for you." Motha tore the package apart and floated its contents to his face. "Huh?"

Turquoise never received packages before. All the important mail went Mama or Master Doryu when he stayed for month. Though he did receive that one package by mistake one time. That was a hilarious Christmas morning.

But this package had four things. Two letters decorated with his favorite patterns written in beautiful cursive he only dreamed to mimic. The third? A new pokémon sleeping away in its luxury ball. This professor may be a stalker. How did he know his preferred pokéball?

But the fourth one? Now that shocked him. A small handheld painted a lovely sky-blue with black sides.

 _{What are you waiting for?}_ Reuno's voice thrilled in his mind. _{Open it up, Tutu!}_

 _(He's right, Turq.)_ Motha brushed against at his leg. _(You should.)_

How could he deny such adorable faces? Turquoise chuckled, brushing his thumb against his initials inscribed along the front. He flipped open the top. The strange device hummed into motion, filling the top screen with a burst of strange code. Couldn't read it for the life of him. But he didn't have to. The code vanished, and a smiling face replaced it.

 _Is that…me?_ Five years ago, when he graduated from Trainer School. Hair braided back with Motha in his arms and Reuno floating above. Dressed in a vibrant blue gown paired with grey slack and black dress shoes his stepfather picked out. Happier times filled with laughter and smiles. Those burning tears welled up in tears, but he didn't have the strength to fight them. Instead, they flowed like twin rivers down his cheeks and kissed his chin before dripping off.

"Pokédex belonging to Turquoise Yukule of Twinleaf Town," he recited with a smile. "If lost, please return to Professor Kapok of Ancient Island or Professor Rowan of Sandgem Town."

Professor Kapok! Must've been that odd man from his graduation! Dressed for a science fair in a white lab coat, gray glasses, slacks and boots. He and Mama had full conversation before he rushed off, waving around his prized diploma. Not member graduated with excellence in pokémon care taking! His teachers told him he'd make the best breeder.

Maybe it's time he listened to them.

Though he couldn't imagine why Professor Kapok would give him this. Especially when he laughed at the professor upon their first meeting. Mama had a migraine scolding him and forcing him to apologize.

Then again, Professor Kapok just smiled and took his picture.

"Hey, errr—are you alright?"

Oh, that kid! Turquoise blinked and wiped the tears from his eyes. Sure enough, that brat hadn't left, but his once angry disposition had packed up. Now, he became an odd mixture of awkward and concerned. He seen this look somewhere before. Maybe on Master Doryu?

"Your eyes…they're so broken—shattered."

People said the eyes were windows to the soul. Lately, he felt broken—a shattered glass in a perfect world. But his pokémon friends helped him piece himself together. Perhaps he missed a few?

"Yeah…I'm fine. Thanks, ummm—I never got your name."

The kid blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh! Right! Well, name's Paxton. Paxton Lotus of Floaroma Town."

Turquoise smiled and pocketed his new stuff. Perhaps this was his chance to start over.

"Nice to meetcha, Paxton," he's had enough swimming for today. Turquoise nodded to his pokémon. The duo took off to his hiding spot in search of his clothes. "My name's Turquoise—though you probably figured that out. Those two are Motha the venonat and Reuno the solosis. Staro and Luxo are out here somewhere—they're a starly and shinx, ya know? They enjoy exploring the lake when they can."

Paxton grinned, "I know the feeling. Kiri loves taking walks over Floaroma Town." He blinked and scrambled to take his pokémon into his arms. "Oh! This is Kiri! She's a formantis and my partner pokémon!"

The poor pokémon let out a pained cry before she entered a coughing fit. Turquoise frowned. Poor girl wouldn't last long from the poison. But he could fix this!

"Do you mind if I…heal 'er?"

He didn't wait for permission. To be honest, he never did. The duty came before such frivolous formalities. Though the kid might have appreciated a heads up before he trailed his fingers across his pokémon's forehead. Well, the kid will thank him later.

Turquoise inhaled and caressed the bubble of power floating in his soul. A comforting gesture. It welcomed his touch and hummed. And the power pumped through his veins. A cool, refreshing splash against weary bones. It cascaded through his palms and doused Kiri in its hold. He felt her pain fade away and the poison melt into the atmosphere. She gazed at him in shock before she cheered in pleasure. Another job well done!

"There ya go, Kiri. All better?"

Kiri smiled and cheered her thanks. _(Yes! Thank you, Lake Guardian!)_

"Wha-what? How!" Of course, pokémon tended to handle the display before. Turquoise chuckled and beamed a brilliant smile at the frantic trainer. Paxton made the cutest face when confused. Though if his eyes bulged any more, they could roll out his skull. "What happened? What was that light?!"

"They really ain't tell you nothing, huh? The Guardian of Lake Verity is blessed with the power of empathy. With it, I can heal and communicate with pokémon."

Paxton went through many faces in the time Turquoise knew him. But none looked stranger than his thoughtful state. With furrowed brows, pursed lips and narrowed eyes. Someone like Paxton didn't strike him as a thinker.

…Was that mean?

"So, the legends are true?"

"Aye," Turquoise nodded. "Most of the legends have some truth to 'em, ya know?"

Paxton nodded slowly, but Turquoise knew he blew his mind. "Yeah, I guess they do," he muttered, hugging Kiri close. "Well, I guess I better get going. It was…nice meeting you, Turquoise."

"It's was nice meeting ya too, Paxton! But…do you wanna travel together? I'm just waiting for Motha and Reuno to come back with my clothes."

Paxton blushed, but smiled. Making friends with an attacker wasn't within the norm, Turquoise knew. But…Paxton was the first person to speak to him and care about his feelings. That had to mean something, right? Even if he did have a peculiar fashion sense.

Turquoise couldn't make out his trainer class. Though many said the same to him. He wore a white t-shirt, dark green joggers and heavy brown gardening boots. All topped off with an emerald green gardening apron with his brown trainer belt designed with a dark green, leaf buckle and armed with six heal balls.

"You wanna…travel with me?" Paxton raised an eyebrow, almost ignoring his darkening blush. Why did he blush so much? Was he hot or something? "But why?"

"Well, you seem nice and…I kinda wanna be your friend—if you'll let me!"

"Oh, well sure! I mean, I think I'd like that."

Turquoise grinned and tackle-hugged him. Mission 1: Make a Friend done! Now he had some news for his pokémon! "Thank you! You won't regret it, promise!" He pulled back and slung his arm around Paxton's neck. "Trust me—we'll have a wonderful time!"

Turquoise smiled but froze when a shiver ran down his spine. This feeling…crushing, suffocating feeling wedged in his heart. He knew it all to well. Without a second to spare, he shoved Paxton away. Just as he tried to move, he flinched. A wave of negative emotions washed over him.

"Absol, Dark Pulse!"

* * *

Paxton never thought he'd reach his sneak attack quota. Then again, new experiences filled today. And few of them helped his health. He groaned, rubbing his head. Thank Shaymin he didn't have a knot from that fall! Though he had to admit. That Turquoise kid was stronger than he looked!

Whatever that blast was, the push saved him. Though he hoped Turquoise managed to save himself too.

"Kiri, you alright?" Under the rain of grass soil, Paxton felt blind. The thick haze obscured his senses and he coughed when it lingered too close his him. He stumbled to his feet and shielded his eyes. Kiri was close, he was certain of it. Even if she wasn't, his teammates were more than ready to fight.

 _(Fo!)_ Kiri charged into view, tensing her arms for battle.

The last layer of debris settled, and Paxton readied himself. "Wait, that absol?" He scowled and dropped his hands to his belt. Should've known that geezer was up to something. That aggressive absol hovered over the downed Turquoise with its blade raised and poised to strike. "Hey! Leave him alone! Kiri, Leafage!"

Kiri dashed after it, launching her spiraling leaves at the absol. The leaves battered it, only to fell off without a care. But Kiri was far from finished. She slashed its legs before leaping up to cut its side. Absol howled in pain as each hit carved into body. And Kiri was relentless. She refused to give Absol a chance to breathe.

That was all he needed.

Paxton snatched two heal balls off his belt and tossed them. "Mitsu! Gama! Trim the Field!" In a burst of pink sparkles, his pokémon appeared. Mitsu flew in action, latching her claws onto Absol's tail and tossing it aside. Vespiquen were stronger than people thought. And Mitsu was more than ready to prove herself like she always did.

Though Gama didn't slouch either. He soared after it and unleashing a barrage of icy blue orbs from above. The perfect coverage for his next strike. "Gama! _Bug Bite_!" The mothim sank his teeth into Absol's tail and flew off as it howled in pain. The perfect distraction for Kiri to continue her vicious assault. But now she had help. "Add to the pressure, Mitsu! _Fury Cutter_!"

Absol's howls of pain escalated throughout the lake.

But Paxton had other tasks. He stumbled over to Turquoise shock him. But try as he might, the kid didn't respond. Breathing steady and heartbeat fine— _he's unconscious_ , he sighed in relief. Only a few bruises, he counted, married his lovely chest. Now, if only he'd get up.

"Turquoise, you gotta get up," he flinched, seeing Absol slash Mitsu with its horn. Gama flew down to retaliate but Absol quickly drove him off with gout of flames from its maw. "C'mon! It's not safe here!"

"No, young one." Of course. Paxton growled as that lying geezer walked into view. Disappointment clear on the elder's face as he juggled a pokéball. "You're not safe. You'll never safe so long as you associate with him."

Wonder how he figured that when his absol led the attack. Paxton scowled, dipping a hand to his belt. No matter how strong it was, he had to win. And no one would fault him for summoning another pokémon. Anything to even the odds! Besides, this was far from an official battle. The league couldn't penalize him for defending himself. Even if its against a geezer like him.

Though Shaymin clearly didn't want him to risk it. Just Turquoise stirred and groaned. His new friend sat up, rubbing his head, as his eyes readjusted. But once they saw that geezer, pieces shattered like glass! Tears swelled, and his eyes darkened with flecks of grey. The hurricane raged through those beautiful eyes of his, but Paxton felt powerless to stop it.

"Turquoise," he hazarded, reaching out only to flinch. He felt the anger burn him without just a touch.

"You attacked me? Why?! I haven't done anything!"

The geezer only laughed. "You've terrorized the citizens of Twinleaf Town for long enough!"

"Liar!" Paxton never knew eyes could change colors, but Turquoise sure did. A vicious stormy grey overtook his eyes as he gripped the luxury ball Professor Kapok gave him. "I never hurt anyone!"

But the geezer scoffed. "Tell that to my nephew."

…As interesting as this was, Paxton heard enough. He ignored the horror filling Turquoise's face but was relieved to see his eyes returning to their happy sky blue. One less worry for him. But that geezer? He deserved his wrath. Paxton leveled him with a fierce glare and pointed a heal ball at the man.

"I, for one, don't care about your history!" Paxton scowled. "I'm a pokémon trainer and you attacked me. Back off now or I'll settle this like a real trainer!"

The creepy geezer sighed and shook his head. "Young one, if those three are your strongest," screeches of pain echoed throughout the lake. And Paxton whirled around and cried out at the gout of fire engulfing his team. Horror filled him as they dropped like broken dolls and struggled to get back up. "Then you have no hope to defeat me."

"Maybe he doesn't," Paxton flinched as Turquoise spoke up beside. His voice softer than usual as his narrowed his eyes. But this time, those grey flecks didn't return. The shattered pieces faded, transforming his eyes to a calm, sunny day. "But I think I can! Staro! Luxo! Shine on!"

A loud chirp echoed through the air. From the great heavens above, a starly divebombed and rammed its head into the absol. But the beast snarled and swung its scythe. Only for the bird to vanish in a burst of speed. Just in time two. Paxton watched in awe as a shinx barreled out of the bushes and sank its flaming fangs into the absol's hind legs.

Absol cried out—a cruel noise worse than nails on a chalkboard—but never got the rest it wanted. That starly came back with ear-shattering chirps before it slapped it with its wings. The two pokémon worked better than oiled machine. When the starly distracted Absol, the shinx rolled away and barraged it with a underwhelming combination of glares and cute looks. Then again, it worked for a great distraction. Once Absol's guard was down, it rushed in and rammed into its side.

They had a great system running. But Absol scared them off with another gout of flames.

"Now, now boy," the geezer sighed, "You know those two don't stand a chance against Absol. New captures, are they not?"

"Perhaps," Turquoise grunted and pulled out that strange device from his pocket. He opened it up and stared at what information it had on it. "But they aren't alone." Turquoise smiled at the new luxury ball and kissed the lid. "I know you don't know me, but I need your help, okay? Shine on, Piplup!"

 _Piplup_ , Paxton's eyes widened. He read plenty about those pokémon in school. Rare pokémon that used to leave in northern Sinnoh before they migrated to a different location. The most well-known piplup served the starter pokémon and bodyguard once she evolved to Pokédex Holder Lady Platinum Berlitz!

 _Wait, does that mean that Professor Kapok gave Turquoise a pokédex?!_ It did resemble the pokédexes the Sinnoh Pokédex Holder owned all those years ago. If not simmer and given a keyboard on its bottom half. _Turquoise…You're a Pokédex Holder?_

"Paxton, I'll handle it from here." Turquoise climbed to his feet with a smile. His piplup waddled before him and glared at the geezer and his absol as it stalked over, ignoring the attacking shinx and starly. "Besides, he doesn't stand a chance now," Paxton flinched when a pile of clothes dropped on his lap. And Reuno and Motha leapt into the fray. "Motha! Struggle Bug! Reuno Reflect! Piplup Growl!"

Paxton hadn't expected Turquoise to be competent battler. Maybe it was petty, but he didn't count their earlier fight as a win. Motha did all the work and plus they used 'hit and run' tactics! No strength, just pure finesse and strategy. And that was great and all! Everyone needed to use their brains in a battle. But, in a pure slugfest, Paxton knew he'd come out on top.

But those tactics served their purpose here. Lowering Absol's stats to launch powerful upfront attacks. What his team lacked in power, they made up in strategy. Especially the starly and shinx. Now they had to be his weakest links, right along with his piplup. But they distracted Absol long enough for the heavy hitters to get their strikes.

Guess that's the perks of having empathy powers. Made connecting and battling with pokémon easier.

But even then, Absol looked ready to keep going. No matter how many of those lime comets struck it.

"Turquoise, we're barely matching a dent!" Paxton hated to admit it, but the geezer had them outmatched and outclassed. "What's the plan?"

The needed to do something. Otherwise, Turquoise's team was going to end up just like his. "The plan I stall 'im," He watched Turquoise wince when Absol caught his starly with its tail, knocking it into tree. "Hold 'im still long enough for me to calm 'im down."

"Calm it…down?" He must've heard Turquoise wrong. Cause there's no way he wanted to calm down a captured pokémon. "But…how? Isn't that the trainer's job? You know, the one attacking us!"

"Haven't you noticed again strange about that absol?"

"Huh?" It looked normal to him. Then again, he's never seen an absol before today. But he heard about them. Dangerous pokémon who caused disasters wherever they went. The closest to monsters the world has seen! What else was there to know about it?

"Heavy breathing, aggressive behavior, and lack of qualms with attacking trainers?" Turquoise must have saw Paxton's face because he shook his head with disappointment. "Clear signs of a shadow pokémon."

Shadow…pokémon? He heard about those. Long ago in Orre, an evil organization filled the region with them. But that region didn't have Pokédex Holders to save them. They had to rely on a talent trainer to give them the courage to finish the mess.

But how did this geezer get his hands on a shadow pokémon?

"I see you've figured it out," the geezer laughed. An empty, cruel sound Paxton knew would haunt his dreams for a while. "Interesting isn't it? Pokémon are capable of amazing things once the doors to their hearts are closed off."

"How could you do that to your own pokémon?" Turquoise growled. That anger from before came back in full effect. And this time Paxton almost choked. "Do you even know the torture he went through? How can you condone it?!"

Paxton didn't know much about shadow pokémon. Only the basic. Aggressive pokémon with closed off heart who attack trainers. He didn't know how one became a shadow, but it couldn't be pleasant. Not when they manipulated the entire nature of the pokémon.

That geezer, however, care not. He just laughed like a psycho. "I'm sure you know, empath." Psycho-Geezer nodded to the fight just as Absol knocked out the shinx with another tail-swipe. "Does its dark aura sicken you? I heard its quite the sensation."

Now that flew over Paxton's head. Had to be an empath thing. Cause he certainly didn't see this dark aura or whatever they were talking about!

"Turquoise, forget him. What do we have to do?" He didn't respond. The anger must've gotten the best of him again. He hasn't broken eye contact since! But his pokémon weren't going to last forever. They had to act now, or they'll lose! "Turquoise! The absol! What do we do?!"

Now that broke him out of it. The anger melted away and his eyes returned to normal. "Absol? Right—right, the shadow," With a weary glance, he finally answered the question. "If we can get 'im to stop moving, I can calm 'im down. I just needa touch 'im."

Was it really that easy? To calm a raging absol, he needed only a touch? Had to be those empathy powers of his. But that absol wasn't going to wait for them. It raged through the battlefield, spewing gouts of fire and toxic energy with every snap out its neck. The more it fought, the clearer the insanity was. The sweat pouring down its face to the heavy breathing—it wasn't normal. No pokémon—wild or otherwise—fought with such spastic movements.

They had to help it; Paxton decided. He peered into the heal ball and smiled at his eager pokémon. Hane nodded back at him. The two knew what they needed to do. And he was the best for the job.

"Follow my lead," he smirked, casting the geezer a glare before he threw his heal ball. "Hane, trim the field!" Hane flew into the fray, sprinkling sparkling spores in his wake. Just as planned, Paxton smirked. Hane floated over Absol and twirled. A burst of sparkling wind crashed into Absol's hide and it howled in pain. "Listen up geezer, don't ever underestimate me! Cherin, Bomie—gather the berries!"

Burst of light exploded from his belt and his last two teammates entered the fight. Cherin sidestepped a hasty back kick from Absol and spat a seed in its face. Hane unleashed another burst of wind, joined by a barrage of lime comets from Motha and Reuno. And Bomie added in her own assistance with a burst of growls alongside that piplup.

"A cute show," the geezer chuckled. If he kept that up, Paxton swore he'd punch him in his mouth. Age didn't mean a thing anymore! "But I hardly consider a hoppip, cherubi, and budew as worthy contenders."

Perhaps they weren't. As the youngest on his team, he didn't expect them to match that absol's strength. "A fair point," he grunted. His hoppip floated over a gout of flames as spores fluttered from his body. His cherubi only leapt away from a pulse of toxic energy while that piplup dragged his budew from the fight. "But they don't have to be! Turquoise—you're up!"

"Piplup, _Water Pledge_!"

Massive pillars of sparkling water erupted around Absol, dousing it to the bone! Professor Kapok knew how to pick his pokémon. He never seen a _Water Pledge_ that strong from a young pokémon before. Though, Absol didn't seem too phased by it.

Yet he expected it.

Expected Absol to stack forward beside the wet fur obscuring its vision.

Just like he expected it flinch as sparks danced across its fur. _Stun Spore finally kicked in_ , he grinned and gave Hane a thumbs up. His pokémon might lack strength, but they made up for it in will! No way would they lose to this geezer!

"Thanks Paxton," Turquoise smiled before making his way to the shadow. Reuno and Motha wasted no time getting to his side while Piplup hung back with Bomie. Maybe sending out the budew wasn't the best idea. But she played her part. All he could do was thank her.

"I'll take it from here."

Turquoise approached the paralyzed Absol with cautious steps. His hand reached out just above its snout when it happened. Absol snarled, fighting to the paralysis, and lunged. Paxton cried out and nearly rushed over. But a voice screeched through his head and he froze.

 _{Calm down,}_ it said. A lulling lullaby over the geezer's obnoxious encouragements. All he needed was one good hit and he promised all that geezer would know was pain. _{Trust him. Tutu can handle it.}_

Tutu? Laughter swelled in his chest, but something about the voice kept it at bay. Was that Reuno? He heard about psychic-types developing telepathic abilities. Trainers like Elimu of the Elite Four provided great research material on the concept. Elimu even had a full team capable of it!

But how did a novice trainer like Turquoise have one capable of it?

The same kid pinned down by an Absol with flames burning its snout. "Please," Turquoise spoke with sparkling clarity. Paxton shouldn't have heard from where he was. But he did. And its essence spent sparks through his mind. Tension melted away until his eyes fought to stay focused.

"Please, let me."

Paxton didn't know how it happened. Couldn't wrap his head around how a savage beast pacified to Turquoise's voice. Flames extinguished as it reeled back. And Turquoise met it halfway and took its quivering head into his arms. Those bulging eyes closed and the tension melted away. Only for a pretty sky-blue light to replace it. t

A calm serenity enveloped the lake. Drowning out the geezer's shouts of defiance. Even canceling out the loud crunch of Paxton's fist smashing into the geezer's nose! Shame to—would've been satisfying to hear the crunch.

The light cocooned around Absol before it erupted into a burst of glittery sparkles. That savage beast didn't compare to the beauty of this pokémon. It's white coat fresh and clean with calm eyes and strong muscles. And Absol even thanked Turquoise with a gentle lick.

"Hehe, you're welcome," Paxton took a step forward. Turquoise owned incredible powers, but even had his limits. And he was right. Turquoise turned to him and flashed a tired smile. His skin drenched in sweat and his eyes drooping by the second. "See? I needed…was a touch."

Paxton cried out when Turquoise collapsed, headfirst into the grass.

* * *

Blackouts lost their impact after first time. Never a fun experience. But Turquoise first impressions with situations to be important. And his first impression with blackouts was phenomenal. Awaiting to a fierce battle with a shadow? Master Doryu wasn't ready for this story!

But this awakening lacked any of the earlier excitement.

His eyes fluttered open and at once, his skull throbbed. A cost of exerting too much power. Master Doryu warned him this would happen. Though he rarely dealt with shadows. Blackouts like this weren't a massive priority.

"Hey, don't move too much!" Paxton knelt beside him and helped him up. Nice guy. Shame their first impression left little to be desired. "You blacked out—what happened?"

"Too much energy," he shrugged. "I hadda force open the door to Absol's heart. Not an effortless process."

Shame Master Doryu wasn't here this time. Though, he would've been less than proud. Too many risks and not a strong enough team to back him up. Master Doryu was right. He should've set out on his journey years ago!

 _(Don't fret, Trainer-sama,)_ his new piplup hopped into his lap and puffed out her chest. She certainly knew how to bring a smile to his face. _(With me beside you, you won't have anything to worry about!)_

 _(Confident, huh?)_ Luxo stalked over his head held high. One would never guess he lost a fight against a shadow pokémon. But he wasn't alone. Staro flew down and perched himself on Turquoise's shoulder. Followed by Motha and Reuno who took to checking him for injuries. Honestly, those two…but he wouldn't trade them for the world. _(I like that in a teammate. Welcome abroad!)_

"And my new teammate needs a name," Turquoise smiled, taking Piplup into his arms. If he remembered right, piplups evolved into empoleon. "I'll name you…Empola."

Empola, it fit her well. "Is that really necessary?" Paxton scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. Someone wasn't a fan of Empola's proud demeanor. But he couldn't help but love it! Especially when she puffed out her chest and turned up her beak. "I guess it is…say, what you gonna do about Absol?"

Absol. The former shadow pokémon took his time walking over, ignoring the weary looks of the pokémon around him. Though it held a strong face, he knew it was for show. The pain and fear spiraled within in. Yet he knew not of what being a shadow made him do.

"Absol, you should stay and watch over the lake." Turquoise smiled and brushed his palm against Absol's forehead. "The pokémon of the lake could use a powerful pokémon to protect them. At least until I return. And I promise I'll stronger than."

 _(Whatever you wish, Lake Guardian.)_ Absol nodded. _(I am in your debt.)_

And just like that, Absol left. Turquoise hoped he'd find the lake to be a pleasant change of pace. It had the power to bring out the truth in one's spirit given the chance. With that, maybe he could find redemption.

Speaking of redemption, "What happened to the old man?"

"Oh him?" Paxton scoffed. "Took off running! Coward. Shame though. I could have gotten another punch in."

Another…punch? Turquoise resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Probably for the best." He frowned, gazing up at the brilliant sun. "Say, what time is it?"

"Huh? Ummm, three o'clock?"

Three o'clock, huh? Turquoise pouted. Not the best time for new beginnings, but it would have to do. After all, he couldn't wait a moment longer! Today was the day he finally set out for his journey! With friends and a pokédex from Professor Kapok—

"Oh, that's right." Turquoise pulled the envelopes from his pockets and tore them open. He expected the contents of the first one. A new trainer card and debit card were standard for new trainers. But the second…that took him by surprise.

Professor Kapok invited him to a prestigious school! He read about many times in the news. Trainers from Ancient Academy ranked the best amongst all post-Trainer School trainers! Millions applied, but they only accepted a few. Funny, he didn't remember sending an application.

"An invite to Ancient Academy, huh?" Paxton smirked and pulled out a letter of his own! "Same here! I'm actually heading to Canalave City now that I finished my delivery. Want to come with me?"

A fresh start with a new friend. Perhaps the time didn't matter. Just the journey itself.

"Yes! Hol' up, lemme change!"


End file.
